


Do Not Fight the Storm

by BroadwayBaggins



Category: Little Women (2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayBaggins/pseuds/BroadwayBaggins
Summary: They complimented each other, equally matched in every way.
Relationships: Friedrich Bhaer/Josephine March
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Do Not Fight the Storm

She didn’t believe in waiting; she believed in rushing out towards whatever she wanted like a storm. She had promised Marmee that she would try to be more patient, had told herself to be more like Beth, but old habits die hard, and if Jo could not be herself, then who could she be?

Friedrich was the more patient of the two, although his stubbornness could rival hers on the best day. He had joked once that they could even argue at the word hello, and he wasn’t entirely wrong. But they balanced each other out, in their own way. Jo and Laurie would have burned entirely too brightly before snuffing each other out over years and years. Jo and Fritz, on the other hand–if she was a storm, then he was the calming wind that blew through when the worst was over. If she was the wild winter, then he was the promise of spring.

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble comes from another prompt sent by middlemarch, who once again provided the first sentence. Title comes from the musical Allegiance.


End file.
